Ninja Spy
by NeoGamer93
Summary: The life of naruto as a spy.


**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with a new story hope you enjoy remember to review**.

The night was calm, though clouds have formed no rain fell. It's on this night that both, a miracle and catastrophe occurred. The birth of a child, born to two famous ninja, Kushina Uzumaki, the red reaper, for her skills with a blade, could be compared to the death God himself. She left nothing alive when in battle, and Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, for that's all the people would see in battle with him, it's said that he is the light that guides people to their death. Their union brought about the birth of a child who's destiny would change the world, though they do not know it yet, sadly tragedy struck, for it was on this night, that the nine tailed fox laid waste to the village. Knowing that they could not kill it, Minato sealed the fox into his own son, at the cost of his life, along with his wife having died protecting her family. The child, Naruto now an orphan was looked upon as the very demon that took the lives of many of their families, so with a heavy heart, the third hokage, sent his most trusted female ambition, codename Neko to take the baby, out of the village and somewhere safe. Knowing the dangers of letting any other village get there hands on naruto, she took him out of the elemental nations and found a house over looking a cliff near the ocean that the boat she was on took her to. After waking up the cliff, surprising the crew, Neko placed the baby on the door step with a note. Sadness filled her eyes as the baby slept soundly, as she let a tear fall from her face as she had lost her best friend.. No sister, this night and now has to leave her legacy in the hands of these people, hopefully he lives a happy life, with that she rang the doorbell and quickly left, heading back to the boat and it took her back to the elemental country. Just after a few minutes a pregnant Ingrid and her husband Gregorio, answerd the door to see a baby left there. Seeing no one around after looking to see if anyone was still nearby, they gently took the baby inside and saw the note attached to the blanket.

 _To whomever takes the child in, know first that I, the third hokage of the leaf village, with a heavy heart tell you that this child has lost both his parents this night, to the nine tails demon fox, kyuubi, which not being able to be killed was sealed into this child, know now that he is mearly it's jailer not the demon itself. I hope that Neko has left him with a family that will come to love him as their own, know that his name is Naruto Uzumaki, Namikaze, son to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, when he is of age you may tell him of his heritage. I fear that should he be told before he's ready his parents enemies, wherever he is, may try to enact revenge through him._

After reading the note, they felt bad for the young child, though the names of his real parents ring a bell to the two ex-spies though they don't know why, but it will be a few years later that they will remember those names. When they do, their lives will change.

(6 years later)

It's been 6 years since that night, aside from the adoption of naruto, they were blessed with two children of their own, Carmen and Juni. Carmen was born the same year as naruto making them both 6 years old, then juni was born 3 years after Carmen, making him the youngest of the three.

As with any kids they were playing a game a tag and naruto had just escaped his sister being the fastest of the three, while running he ran into a book case.

"Ouch, should have watched where I was going, hmm what's this"?. Said naruto as he saw a button that was hidden behind some books that fell when he ran into the bookcase. Being the curious child he was pressed the button to see what it does.

When he did the book case and the wall behind it opened up leading into a metal hallway. Still curious and now awed by this he walks forward till he finds a closet panel, sadly it's too high for him so he turns around and heads back into the main house. As he does the secret wall closes up after he past the entrance.

'I wonder if mom or dad know of this'? Naruto thought to himself planing on asking them later, and continued playing with his siblings like nothing happened.

It was now night time and the family had just finished dinner, and both Carmen and Juni had gone to get ready for bed, but Ingrid and Gregorio couldn't help the uneasy feeling that they felt when eating, when they subtly looked to their kids they saw that naruto seemed to be deep in thought since he had this look that was out of place on his face.

When his siblings went to get ready naruto had went to his parents.

"Mom, dad I got a question". Said Naruto.

"Yes sweetie what is it"? Asked Ingrid as she kneeled upfront of him.

"Earlier today while I was playing tag with Carmen and juni I found this secret hallway behind a book case did you know it was there"? Asked naruto.

This shocked both of them since their child had found the secret escape tunnel. Looking at each other they were debating if they should tell him or not, in the end they decided to tell him.

"Naruto sweetie, what we are about to tell you, needs to stay between the three of us, understand"? Asked Ingrid.

Nervous of the reason for keeping it secret all naruto can do is nod.

"Well first let me say that the tunnel you found is an escape tunnel for you and your siblings in the event that something happens to us. You see my son, we are ex spies, we had retired from spy work to raise our family without putting them in danger. We had kept this secret from you and your siblings since we felt that the life we left wouldn't haunt us or our children". Said Gregorio.

"So you guys were spy's, that's so cool can you teach me"?! Asked an excited naruto.

"Well I don't see why not I mean for now we can train you in stamina and endurance, then when you get older we can teach you the advance stuff, what do you think"? Asked Ingrid since they feel that training him now would be better then to wait.

"YES"! Said naruto, with that he gave them both a hug and promised not to say anything to his siblings and ran off to get ready for bed.

"Do you think we did the right thing"? Sled Ingrid.

"Yes we had been thinking about all the secrets we've kept from them, especially to him, about his adoption, but Carmen and juni will still be kept in the dark until the time is right". Said Gregorio and with that the whole family went to sleep.

 **And that's the first chapter of my new story hope you like it, Neogamer93 out. Remember to review.**


End file.
